


Cat Johnny (English Version)

by martamatta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Adventure, Animal Transformation, Bliss (Far Cry), Cat John, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta
Summary: Care should be taken with what you drink. Especially when a certain woman likes to tinker with the Bliss creating new formulas. Right John ...?You never know what you might encounter: ferocious wolverines, dogs too affectionate and a deputy with a weakness for cats...Finally in English version!!!!





	1. Part 1 - Pay attention to what you drink, John...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
Thanks to the help of a friend we were able to make an English translation, at least something I hope is decent and we apologize immediately for probable errors.  
Be good to us we are doing our best.  
I think I will publish the next chapter soon, as this is just a small prologue. The story is not very long and I hope you enjoy it.  
Thank you for your attention and good reading

Faith fumbles concentrated with a new Bliss formula, carefully mixing the ingredients in a large ampoule: the liquid turns from bright green to a dark brown, almost black.  
"It looks like Coffee ..." the young woman thoughtful reflects, realizing that, compared to the original formula, it has no smell.  
Faith notes that she no longer has empty vials available, so to transport him more easily into the laboratory, she is content to pour it into a simple cardboard coffee cup.  
The young woman sighs, relaxing on the old chair "I will have to experience it to see what effect it will have on the Angels".  
The radio placed on the workbench creaks "Sister Faith, Araldo John is here".  
She smiles "Well, let it pass," she replies, rising from his seat.  
Irritated and nervous passages echo through the cement corridors, John enters slamming the open door with a thud. You do not need to be a good observer to understand that the Baptist is very angry and does not try to hide it.  
"Good evening Faith, I went to get more Bliss bullets and to know if there is progress with the new formula. You mentioned that you were working, it has something more aggressive, but it does not risk turning the infidels into Angels ”.  
Faith smiles at him warm and friendly as usual "Hi John. Before you go to work, how are you? "  
“I'm fine...".  
"It does not seem. Is it for the Vice which destroyed the writing on the hill?".  
"It could be" he replies with seething anger under his skin "I'll take it to make him rebuild the writing with his bare hands, and then have it expiated. I will make him say 'YES'! ".  
Faith puts her hands on his shoulders "You should calm yourself John, all this anger will not do you good. You look tired".  
John's eyes twitch and he grabs Faith's hands to abruptly pull them away from his shoulders.  
"Don't pretend that you care about Rachel!" He marks his real name with contempt "It's none of your business to know how I feel!"  
"I'm worried," she says, unperturbed by her gentle tone "We are a family".  
John makes a grimace between a snarl and a laugh "You're not my sister! You're just another deluded girl who wants to please Joseph! "  
A wounded face appears on Faith's face and takes a step back, John's anger has always frightened her.  
"Now, if we're done with the play, the bullets and updates on the new formula," he asks, more calmly, but authoritarian.  
Faith nods, taking a deep breath. "The new formula will test it soon, I completed it a little while ago, at least a first form."  
The Baptist nods, listening carefully.  
"How many bullets do you need?"  
"How many do you have".  
"Very well" Faith nods to him, heading for the door. "I'll tell my men to take them to the Ranch tomorrow morning."

John watches the young woman leave, then sighs and rubs his eyes. Because of Joshua "Rook" Logan can no longer sleep, not to mention the seething anger that makes his hands shake. He bangs his fist on the work table, thinking of his latest atonements made with trembling fingers.  
He notices the cup of coffee at that moment, the surface of the drink rippling slightly from John's blow.  
The Baptist notes that the cup has not been touched by anyone. He would be good for a bit of coffee, instead of sleeping tonight he could finish some documents and get other confessions, besides he doubts that in any case he will be able to sleep and rest properly.Faith won't mind if he takes a sip.  
John grabs the glass and tastes: he tightens his eyes to the bitter drink, but with a slight floral taste similar to the Bliss. Damn Faith really like that stuff...  
John shrugs, throwing the whole drink down. "It wasn't so bad", the Baptist licks his lips throwing the empty glass into the trash.  
A moment later Faith returns telling him that everything was ready.

When John leaves, Faith takes a deep breath. He really doesn't know how to deal with the Baptist and his explosive character.  
She returns to his laboratory finding his formula and empty glass in the trash.

'Didn't coffee have to wake him up? John thinks, as he yawns heavily on the way back to the Ranch.  
He gets out of the car and rubs his eyes.  
"Araldo John?" Calls one of the faithful "There is Sister Faith who wants to talk to you urgently".  
"Tell her I'll call her tomorrow morning" replies the Baptist holding back another yawn. Damnation! He should have postponed the job, but maybe this time he wouldn't have struggled to fall asleep.  
"Make sure no one bothers me, but wake me up early tomorrow morning," John orders him staggering to his room.  
"Yes, Herald" the believer lowers his head respectfully, wishing the Baptist good night.  
Once he reaches his room, John closes the door behind him, taking off his shoes and belt, and even takes off his earring, feeling that it annoys him on the skin. He does not have time to get up anything else that collapses in bed in a deep sleep.


	2. Part 2 - What a fuck?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up with a nasty surprise

To his surprise John wakes up rested, but is suffocating in the sheets and sees nothing. He pushes the fabric away with his head and hands feeling strangely stiff, he finds the light taking a deep breath. A breath like a meow and...  
Isn't the bed bigger than you remember? He turns around to discover that the sheet in which he was tangled is his own shirt.  
A surprised snort makes him jump back and straighten the fur... fur?! What the fuck was going on?!  
Black fur covers his body... but it's not his body! Four legs, a long tail that gives it a strange feeling, cannot stand upright and its pointed ears rotate around its face, while long whiskers vibrate on its face.  
John walks nervously across the bed with his tail raised and a frantic pace.  
'Why did it happen? Is a dream! Of course a dream ... and if Faith ... Faith! I have to be under the influence of the Bliss that makes me believe I'm a cat'  
The knock on the door surprises John by dropping him from the bed.  
"Herald John, it is time", not receiving an answer, the faithful slowly opens the door, "Herald, forgive me if I enter, but it is ...".  
A man with a thick and long beard frowns at the empty bed, then leaves the room with the door open.  
John scamper in the corridor finding it deserted, he doesn't even know where he's going or what he's doing, he arrives in the big hall of the Ranch where he can hear some of his followers talking.  
"Is Herald John already down?"  
"No, isn't he still in bed?"  
"His room is empty, perhaps he is already in his study."  
The same bearded man as before, Terry, is leaving the kitchen. After all, John knows who the men which work in his house are.  
"Be careful if you come out the back, Jeremy told me that a wolverine runs around the estate," the woman, Jean, warns him from the kitchen.  
"Okay," Terry freezes as he sees John in the center of the salon, stares at him with a frown.  
"And what are you doing here?"  
John feels relieved, it's probably just an effect of the Bliss feeling and seeing himself as a cat. He answers but a deep meow comes out of his mouth.  
The man smiles and kneels "Come here kitten ...".  
"What's going on?" Jean comes out of the kitchen frowning "That cat will have come in from one of the windows."  
"Look how cute he is, can't we keep him?"  
The woman disappears in the kitchen "If crazy, Terry? What would Araldo John say? "  
The man stands up disappointed "You are right".  
The woman returns with a broom" It is a wild cat, if you feed it it will come back to torment you ".  
Terry opens the front door, while John tries to dodge the indignant broom. 'I'll have you both reassigned!' he mumbles and with a rush gets out of the door hiding in the nearest bushes.  
'Ok, it's not a dream and I'm not drugged! What the fuck happened to my body !? ' think anxious and dejected 'Should I go to Joseph? Or from Jacob? Or from Faith? Such as!?'.  
A low growl makes his fur stand up and a huge wolverus stares at him with his mouth foaming, showing his teeth.  
John runs. He runs like he never ran in his life, while he feels the animal's breath on his fur.  
For the frenzy of running away he doesn't notice that he is moving further away from the Ranch. He feels the feline muscles burn, but his pursuer does not give up the possibility of having an easy prey.  
'If I were a man I would have smashed your nose with a gun'.  
John stumbles over some pebbles, losing grip and crashing into a solid tree. Savor his end by apologizing to Joseph for having disappointed him. He feels the saliva and the teeth of the glutton touch his fur. When several shots echo in the forest.  
John watches the predator fall to the ground with several rifle shots in the body, but does not have the strength to see who saved it with his heart pounding in his ears with fear and all the escape. The barking of a dog makes it jump and goes back to bumping into the tree when an Australian cattle dog runs towards him with its tongue out wagging its tail, it has an old rope as a collar.  
The dog licks it covering it with saliva.  
'But who do you think I am !?' he meows indignantly, but the dog does not listen to him continuing to wag his tail and lick.  
"Hey Boom ', calm down" a male voice comes to John's ear, the Baptist remains motionless as Joshua' Rook 'Logan kneels before him.  
"That wolverine made you take a good run, didn't he?" Joshua reaches out to pet him, but John hisses at him.  
"Quiet, I don't want to hurt you".  
'It's not mutual, deputy!' John mumbles in his meows 'You and your damned sinful companions must rebuild my writing with bare hands! If there were not this satanic dog with you, now I would get your eyes off with my hands ... paws!'  
Joshua ignores him, obviously not being able to really hear what he is saying, and cleverly grabs him by bringing him to his chest.  
John is popped at first and then tries to rebel, but the course against the glutton has exhausted him. At that moment his stomach growls: he's really hungry and doesn't even remember the last time he ate anything but caffeine.  
Did Joshua hold him and walk down the main street, did John really run so far from the Ranch?  
"Are you hungry, kitten? Let's go have breakfast with some friends nearby.”.  
Joshua smiles at him, his long fingers sinking into his fur. The Baptist wants to scratch it, but ... the vice has such a relaxing and reassuring touch. The feline finds itself emitting a strange sound, a sound that only cats are able to make, purring ... purring !? Does it purr to his enemy !? And the cat that is in John not only doesn't want me to stop, on the contrary he demands that he keep stroking him. Instinctively the body of the feline relaxes by rubbing the muzzle on Joshua's chest and sniffs deeply: he smells sweat, earth, wheat and... corn, such as a Kansas countryside.

Against his will, John finds himself on the rye table with a bowl of milk and some tuna.  
'For your information, I will not open my mouth on Eden and my brothers', says the other between a mouthful, too hungry to be picky about the food offered.  
"He's really a beautiful cat" Kim says smiling "Where did you find him?"  
"Pursued by a glutton near the road to the seed ranch".  
"Poor little ... you will have taken a good scare".  
'You can say that, Kim!' agrees John licking his mustache already finished the meal 'Already hated the wolverines before, now I think I'll think of a piano to defeat them from the County'.  
Leaving the two sinners to their chatter, John walks around the Rye's living room noting that nothing has changed since he was here last. He reflects on what to do, while he finds the wall mirror near the entrance, he observes his reflection: he is a simple cat with black fur, but with bright blue eyes.  
'Whatever shape you take, you always look beautiful' John says, trying to give himself strength. This could not be just a misfortune, God had given him a gift, an ordeal, and by the way he ended up in Joshua's arms. He could study it... keep an eye on him... get to know him better and then touch the right points to manipulate him, have faith to return human at the right time and make him say 'YES'. Jacob would agree with this strategy and when Joshua joins Eden, Joseph will be proud of his little brother.  
And here again that annoying dog that begins to sniff it and rub the muzzle on him affectionately, John would scratch it if he didn't know that Joshua loves his dog and this flea sack, for reasons unknown to the Baptist, seems to have a weakness for feline. It doesn't take a genius to understand the game.

Kim and Joshua are giggling, when Nick storms into the house, "John Seed is missing" announces in one breath.


	3. Part 3 - Open your heart to a feline...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of the disappearance of John Seed upsets the young deputy. After 3 days of research Joshua allows himself a night of rest, confessing his feelings to the black cat towards the Baptist

Joshua is on the Rye's couch to spend the night after three exhausting days, John leaning on his chest and snuggling up on him. For reasons unknown to the Baptist, the deputy was looking for him for three days, since Nick Rye announced his disappearance, while Eden's Gate seems to have gone mad in doing his research and John is sure to hear Jacob's wolves howling for the mountains and the valley. His heart clenches, knowing that his brothers are worried, but for a good cause, for the good of their family.  
For those three days John remained at the Rye's house, with Kim and that satanic dog: Boomer seems a more affectionate, but equally protective version of Jacob. Waiting for Joshua to return, John was able to put his new body to the test: climbing where he couldn't as a man and scratching or dropping Nick Rye's things.  
Moving over, Joshua drops the remote by pulling John out of his thoughts and turning the TV on in a white screen. The deputy is about to turn it off when the eight-pointed cross of the Eden's Gate appears and John's sin-like advertisement begins.  
The feline does not have time to do anything that Joshua clasps to his chest stroking it. The man with blond hair and eyes like oil rises and slowly goes to the television kneeling in front of it.  
Joshua reaches out and touches the screen in a vain attempt to touch John's face.  
"Where are you?" he whispers.  
"Right here, idiot!" the annoyed Baptist meows.  
"You know" confesses Joshua "I can't hate him ... they are my enemies, but I really can't hate any of the Seed".  
John frowns, while the deputy sits in front of the screen caressing the cat in search of comfort.  
"For of curiosity I read Joseph's book," he admits timidly.  
'Really..?' John meows surprised.  
"Those guys suffered things that I don't think I could survive and you don't need to be a prophet to understand that Joseph doesn't just say shit, but I don't like cult methods anyway."  
Joshua strokes the cat's head and John can't believe it. It was enough to turn into a furball to have a spontaneous confession.  
"I heard broadcasts over the County, things are not going well out there...".  
Joshua pauses briefly, breathing deeply and searching for the right words.  
"When I saw John the first time I had already read the book and Joseph was very precise on those pages. I saw a child abused from birth, I saw a generous and brilliant child being pushed with cruelty into a world of hatred and anger by those which should have protected and loved him, by cruel people who I hope are dead in atrocious suffering ", Joshua holds back anger.  
John sighs 'No one deserves what he deserves, deputy. There is no justice in this world unless we can do it alone. And life has also taken away this satisfaction with regards to the Duncans'.  
"At our second meeting he told me what they did to him, what prompted him to say YES. I saw a child forced to go crazy trying to survive. He received only pain and can only give pain... ".  
John growls lightly. 'I don't need your pity'.  
In response, Joshua hugs the cat and a muffled sob leaves his throat.  
"Love at first sight ...? Maybe ... "he laughs hysterically and sadly" Maybe it's just his nice ass. "  
John remains motionless as something warm wets his fur.  
"I can't do anything I love to tease him and make him angry. I like the sound of his voice, especially when he's irritated. This will probably be my death, but at least I'll know he's fine... ".  
Another hiccup "I'm tired of war, I'm tired of seeing people die, I'm tired of running everywhere."  
Joshua takes John back in front of his eyes, looks deeply at the cat's irises.  
"I was under the illusion of being able to save him, to tell him that there is more than anger and pain, to teach him what love is, to reawaken the light in his blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the world... ".  
John stares motionless, his heart pounding in his chest, while his mind screams that it's all a trick, a trap to hug him and then break his soul even more with rejection.  
"Maybe it's my fault if he's gone, I destroy everything, I'm an orphan from Kansas which burns everything he touches...".  
Joshua embraces the cat again, burying his face in the soft fur with the tears flowing, John leans on him, feeling pity.  
'How can you love me? It's just physical attraction, vice. Apparently I'll have to record LUST after your WRATH ', John softly meows basking in the warmth of Joshua's body. And it's one of the rare occasions when he doesn't feel the anger boiling inside him, but something else warm and sweet, something that scares him.  
Boomer trots next to them, and then lie down next to the vice by placing his nose on his thighs.


	4. Part 4 - You are my dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After about a month after the disappearance of John Seed, Joshua faces an unnecessary discussion with the rest of his companions on the disappearance of the Baptist, and then retires to sleep with his sweet cat in bed. The morning after an unexpected dream welcomes him to give him a good morning.

"It's great without that asshole stealing air!" The pilot blurts out.  
"Nick..." Joshua recalls.  
"Look, honey, you'll find that you can breathe better in the valley. Kidnappings have stopped all over Hope County and even firefights. All of Eden's Gate does nothing but look for John Seed. "  
"Nick, you know those fanatics are on a war footing," Grace says. "We've been blamed several times for lying about not having kidnapped him."  
"Jacob is nothing short of pissed off and every day that passes becomes more and more desperate," says his part Jess.  
John watches all of Joshua's mates discuss, they are 8-bit and the deputy has decided to take him with him for not knowing what reason. Three weeks have passed since the Baptist's disappearance and John felt Joseph's heart-rending appeal to anyone who knew anything about his little brother.  
"What if John just escaped? If he was fed up with all this bullshit? ”Hurk supposes.  
"Even if it were possible, Jacob would have already found it. The only way to leave the County is by plane and the Affirmation is at Seed's Ranch, beautifully polished, ”Nick answers.  
Grace and Jess pass their hands over the cat's soft, warm coat as they listen to the whole conversation, fondling the feline with affection.  
The discussion never reaches a point, while another transmission of John on sin passes on television and Boomer barks attracting everyone's attention. The dog, with his head, indicates the Baptist on the screen frantically and then gently slams the muzzle against the cat.  
Apparently John's theory is correct: the dog is smarter than all of them.  
Humans exchange confused glances, while Boomer repeatedly repeats the same gesture of indicating the man on the television and then the feline.  
In the end all those present burst out laughing.  
"I love this dog!"  
"I'd say the cat looks like Johnny Blue!"  
The dog sighs frustrated by lowering his ears and then sitting next to John with his head lowered, while the humans return to their pointless discussion.  
'At least you tried Boom', you tried ... 'John meows, he feels as disappointed as his canine friend, but he's not sure he wants to know their reaction if they understood the truth.

The room upstairs in the bar has a surprisingly large bed and Joshua is lying on his back, while John is lying between the chest and stomach of the deputy with the muzzle touching the blond man's chin.  
In these last days the Baptist has known him a lot and more and more the desire to be human again grows to talk to him, tell him the truth... touch him...  
There have been other small confessions among them, but Joshua never burst into tears, determined and convinced that he would find John and not knowing that the object of his desire is right here.  
"I come from Kansas" Joshua tells him softly "I lived on a farm with my family, I loved my home... my life..."  
The deputy tells him about the fire, the death of his parents and his twin sister at the age of twelve. Of how he passed from one family to another until he came of age.  
'As Joseph...' John thinks with wonder.  
Joshua tells him how he did various jobs until Sheriff Whitehorse gave him an opportunity.  
The vice speaks softly and the Baptist is lulled by his voice, as a violent drowsiness enters his body. Eventually he falls asleep on Joshua's chest listening to his heartbeat, for the first time in his life he feels at peace and with the desire to be anywhere else other than the arms of the young deputy.

Joshua wakes up warmer than usual. From the light coming in from the room he understands that the sun is peeking out from the horizon, so it must be around 5 am.  
The deputy looks for the warm weight of the cat above him, but he is not there. Joshua stretches his hand to his side looking for it and... touches something wide and warm, devoid of fur.  
The vice turns and a human back and inches from him ... a dark brown haired man is sleeping soundly.  
Joshua's mouth opens in amazement, while his eyes travel the stranger: from the agile legs, to the most beautiful ass I've ever seen and... the blond frowns as he identifies tattoos, but above all old scars of violence and abuse.  
The vice opens his lips, as he grazes those signs by making the man grumble in his sleep, and then make him turn towards him.  
Joshua's heart echoes in his chest as he observes the most serene and relaxed expression I have ever seen on John Seed. His hair and beard are longer and more disordered, as if he had not taken care of himself for some time, but this neglect does not diminish the beauty of the Baptist.  
The deputy has a thousand questions that run through his mind more and more convinced that he is dreaming, that his desperate unconscious has created an image of his John to be able to have him close. Joshua looks at himself and realizes that in this dream he is dressed and the Baptist is naked. Look at the body of another man strewn with tattoos and scars, studying them... he wonders how his unconscious can be so creative and precise in imagining it.  
John takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes, smiles softly looking at Joshua as he stretches relaxed.  
The deputy has a completely shocked and incredulous expression.  
"What is that face? Have you ever seen a sleeping cat? " comments John amused, but his smug expression turns to dismay as he brings his right hand to his mouth.  
John takes a seat on the bed watching his body with an expression of relief and disbelief.  
Joshua, in turn, sat down looking avidly at the body of the man who has his heart and when John turns to him, the vice slams their mouths together with the fear that it will disappear and this dream will end.  
John remains completely still with his eyes wide open, Joshua passes his hands over his face and body deepening the kiss.  
The vice comes off to catch his breath "It's a dream, I might as well enjoy it to the fullest."  
John doesn't have time to talk that Joshua catches his lips again. The body of the Baptist implores him to let himself go, to make him his own, but his heart protests: it would be a deception for Joshua... a lie. He had to tell him the truth, that he had been with him all the time, while he was desperate for the whole of Hope County.  
John shies violently backing away and falling awkwardly from the bed.  
Joshua blinked, rubbing his eyes.  
"It's not a Joshua dream," John says, moaning and standing up. "I'm here. I've always been here with you. "  
"I do not understand...".  
"Ever since you saved me from that glutton and you confessed to me all those things... everything you feel for me...".  
Joshua's body shakes, his eyes burn "My cat...".  
John nods "I can't tell you how and why... I woke up being a furball that ended up in your arms."  
The Baptist clenches his lips, as the vice stretches out his hand towards him in silence.  
Joshua feels humiliated... shameful... John has always been here listening to every secret and every plan of the Resistance. A slight hiccup with tears escapes the blonde, as he runs his hands over his face several times. He feels betrayed...  
"Did you have fun, John?" He whispers with a mixture of anguish and rage "Now are you having fun?"  
The Baptist shakes his head "It was not my intention, Joshua. At first I thought I knew you better for... ".  
"Knowing how to manipulate me better" concludes the vice tightening his teeth and getting up from his seat.  
John nods, opting for sincerity "Yes, but I understood many things about you that I believe have opened my eyes."  
The Baptist tries to reach him, but Joshua takes a step back.  
"You're cruel ..." the blonde mutters, trying not to give in to emotional pain.  
John shakes his head "These days with you were the most beautiful of my life" he confesses sincerely "For the first time I felt happy. And I was happy to be with you ".  
"You're really good at pretending" Joshua bites not believing one word "Is it all your evil plan with your brothers' agreement, or is it Jacob's idea? Or Joseph? O Faith? "  
The deputy makes a brief fear holding back a hiccup "And that I thought... I thought of finding your body in a ditch soon or later...".  
"No!" Intervenes John trying to get closer again "I swear that I...".  
"Get out!" Joshua shouts, holding back his anger in hitting him and making the Baptist stop in place. John feels a deep pain in the voice of the vice and in the trembling movements, while also his heart sinks in anguish.  
"There are clothes in that closet, you wear something and go away," he says in a faint voice and then Joshua gives him his back as he sits on the bed and holds his head in his hands.  
John stretches his hand trying to touch it and then stops, sighs and turns to the wardrobe. He puts on old boxers with faded black trousers and a blue and white checked shirt.  
When he looks at Joshua again, the deputy hasn't moved from his position, John notices how his shoulders tremble hiding the pain in his eyes.  
"You're a good man, Joshua" the Baptist whispers opening the door "I'm sorry for what happened to your family, I'm sorry for what happened to you here, I'm sorry for hurting you and doing it now. You made me feel good, you didn't make me feel the anger that usually boils inside me with the desire to burn the world... I don't want that desire anymore, because I realized that you are part of this world... ".  
Joshua does not say or do anything and the Baptist leaves the room.

Fortunately John does not meet anyone in the corridor and finds a few pairs of boots near the stairs, they are a little tight but he is content to not go barefoot around.  
Downstairs there are Sharky and Hurk snoring deeply, slumped on the counter with bottles of alcohol around them.  
John shakes his head with a grimace not at all surprised and steals the jeep keys from the pockets of Hurk jr, represses a laugh in imagining the two cousins as they search for them. He will return it once he returns to the Ranch, perhaps he could even change the painting into something more artistic.  
John walks away furtively, but jumps scared as something wet presses his thigh.  
Boomer looks at him moaning, John beckons him to shut up and stay, but the dog follows him outside the bar.  
The Baptist goes to the jeep, when something blocks his path: Boomer holds his shirt with his mouth looking at him with huge eyes.  
John kneels before him and the dog pushes his head against his chest, moaning sadly, as if he were begging him to stay.  
"I can't stay..." John whispers, gently stroking him "You have to take care of Joshua".  
Boomer moans again licking his hands and rubbing against him.

When John is on the Jeep he rests his head on the steering wheel and at that moment he realizes that his family has been looking for him for almost a month.  
Where should it start? From Joseph? From Jacob? The only thing he can think about is his deputy and the pain in the bottom of his heart. Does this mean love? The Baptist is not sure he wants to try it ... he is not sure what he should do for Joshua and his family, what would be the best thing to do?  
John straightens his back turning on the engine, he knows where he has to go, with whom he has to talk about everything that has happened to him. Perhaps he will have an answer about his emotional state


	5. Part 5 - The end of this adventure for a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a long talk with Faith and makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
To the next adventure <3

When he arrives at Faith's Bunker the guards stare at him with an open mouth.  
"Herald John ...?"  
The Baptist nods and the faithful approach him by touching him, as if to assess whether he was real. They ask a thousand questions, but John shrugs, determined to see Faith.

The young woman rushes to the common canteen, which is now empty, both by the hour and by order of John. Faith remains completely still as she watches the Baptist serve himself hungry. John notices her and a moment after getting up to greet her, the young woman crushes him in an embrace, crying.  
"I thought ... I thought the new Bliss formula had killed you ... or worse."  
John caresses her hair by returning the hug "It's all right little sister" then wipes his tears with his fingers "Faith, sorry for the things I told you last time".  
The woman opens her eyes completely surprised.  
"You don't deserve to be a victim of my anger ...".  
The two sit down and John begins to eat hungry.  
"I tried to recreate the formula," the young woman explains, "Many angels died when I put it on her, what happened to you?"  
"It's a long story".

At the end of the story Faith is with her mouth open and her eyes full of wonder.  
"It looks like a story for children" John passes his hand over his face "I can hardly believe it".  
"What will you do with Joshua?" The young woman asks, weaving her fingers anxiously for the answer.  
"I don't know... I think he feels betrayed. Hurt more than angry, he loves me and I don't understand why. I think I love him too, but I don't know how to recognize love" , pauses sighing ,"I don't know Faith, I don't know what I should do ".  
The young woman takes his hand stroking his back with small circles "He will need time to work it out, you will see that he will come to you".  
"Do you think you hate me?"  
"No, he never did it until now and he certainly won't do it now, and I'm sure he will notice your silence about the plans you heard about him and the Resistance."  
John nods "I want to find an agreement between them and Eden's Gate".  
"Do Joseph and Jacob know you're here? What are you alive?".  
"No, I came here immediately, but I imagine your men warned them as soon as they saw me."  
"Come on, while we wait for them, I'll do some analysis to check for any traces of Bliss in your system”.

John stares at the panorama of the Holland Valley from his porch, two weeks have passed since his return. As soon as he returned to the Ranch he let go of all the prisoners in his Bunker, as a first step towards the Resistance. As a first step towards Joshua.  
He talked a lot with his brothers, really a lot, but in the end they found another way to do things. Today the rest of the Seed will meet the various leaders of the Resistance to establish agreements, but the Baptist does not participate has this meeting.  
John no longer feels angry or violent as before, even if he still plans the extermination of the wolverines, but he feels empty and tired.  
Of the deputy Joshua 'Rook' Logan knows only news: for all this time he runs to each region offering to act as a go-between for every Resistance leader to every Herald of the Seed family, currently John does not know what he is doing.  
The Baptist gets up rubbing his eyes, when a familiar bark makes him jump surprised. He turns around in time to see Boomer turn the corner, wagging his tail, and then jumping on him, knocking him to the ground.  
John finds the dog licking his face and he can't help but laugh, realizing how much he missed him.  
Embrace Boomer by stroking his fur, until Joshua's voice reaches him.  
"He missed his cat..." the deputy is leaning against the wooden wall of the Ranch with a loving smile on his face.  
John gets up "I just missed him...?"  
Joshua shrugs his shoulders approaching the other man "Maybe... I noticed what you did in the valley and to your brothers, thank you".  
The Baptist slowly closes the distance between them, fearful that the blond will distance him "I thought of changing perspective ...".  
"I came to get you, you have to come to today's agreements too" Joshua explains, noting how the other man rearranged his hair and beard, making himself as flawless as ever.  
John inclines his head "Will you stay with me?"  
"Always" the vice whispers to then lay his lips on those of the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game and I love to think that there is no universe where John is not with a male deputy.


End file.
